


spilled coffee.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Hetalia Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, barista, he/him pronouns, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Ludwig is captivated, and yet, he doesn’t know what to do with these feelings nor act on them.
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: Hetalia Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	spilled coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: my horrible attempt at writing accents   
> *human/modern au ahhhh  
> *germany’s POV

There seemed to be so much more to him, but it could simply be false assumptions. 

He was very attractive and kind and there had to be something much more to that outside facade.   
His hair was too perfect yet simple but in a good way. His eyes, that had to be it. There was something more to those brilliant [eye color] eyes. They shined and sparkled like stars and he could easily find himself lost in their depths.

And that laugh. It was like music to Ludwig's ears, sure a little loud and probably a bit goofy, but that made him love it even more.

You can’t forget the way his [hair color] hair flowed peacefully when he moved his head. That certainly caught the eye.

That flawless [skin color] skin could stop anyone in their tracks. He was certainly breath-taking, and so beautiful, that he was unearthly looking, like a true fallen angel. 

\- - 

Ludwig was currently at one of his favorite cafés in town, just trying to figure this man out. He was quietly sipping the now cold coffee while studying the waiter from afar, well, three feet away.

His idiot of a brother was trying to hit on the male as he was taking some coffee and bagels to a table beside them. Every pickup line or smooth saying he would send his way, the man would kindly brush it off with a smile and something witty back.

A small smile formed on his lips when he heard you flat out tell Gil that you weren't interested in him. But that quickly washed away when Gilbert turned back around in his seat back towards his brother.

The waiter walked away with the grace that was once thought only a myth, not that he was taking note or anything.. 

The German has been going to this cafe well before he even started working here. Every time he came here and would see someone giving him a bad time, he would kill the other person with his sweet smile and kindness. Half the time the other person leaves in a better mood, the other, they’re just even more pissed. 

But how could he be so kind? It seems like his outer beauty is surpassed by his beautiful heart that dwells within him. The man was no open book, but he was open and vibrant in other ways to make a person feel like a close friend, not just another customer.

It didn't take long for Gilbert to notice Ludwig wasn't paying attention to his ramblings of how he could get any other man or woman. And it only took another moment for him to realize the German was staring at the waiter he was just hitting on.

“Ludvig~ come back to reality bruder,” Gilbert said with a grin. 

“Ja, fine.” Ludwig looked at his older brother who was smirking at him, “Vhat?” He asked after a short pause.

“You have a thing for ze waiter,” He stated, while his smirk only grew.

“I do not Gilbert.” The blond responded in a monotone voice, trying to control the want to blush at his comment.

He only shook his head and started to go on about how Ludwig should start a conversation with him and eventually ask him out. After all, he was terrified of making a fool of himself even if he did try. 

Ludwig wasn't even sure what to say or think of his brother actually trying to help him land a date. Sure he is his brother, but he has the reputation of a womanizer, why would he want his help.

The German never sat in the waiter's section of tables. If he were to, he was positive he would freeze when you would have to walk up and take his order. He could never do that. 

One downside to not sitting in your section of tables, he didn't even know your name, it was truly embarrassing. He was so infatuated with you but then felt like a creep because he's only spoken maybe a handful of words to you. 

He was snapped out of his daze when he felt a hot presence in his lap. When he came to, he realized someone had spilled a whole cup of hot coffee all over him. 

[Color] eyes met his gaze when he looked up at the perpetrator. He blushed a little at the close proximity of his worried face to his own as he started rambling off apologies and started cleaning the broken mug off the floor.

“I am so sorry sir, I wasn’t watching at all where I was going. Please forgive me it will never happen again, Ludwig.” The waiter blurted, still looking worried and embarrassed. 

“It’s fine. Let me clean this before you cut yourself,” Ludwig replied as he started to pick up the broken glass from his grasp.

You seemed a bit hesitant about this, but stopped when Ludwig picked up everything, “Alright, let me fetch some towels to clean up the coffee.”

When you walked away quickly, it only then hit Ludwig that you called him by name when he didn’t even know yours at all. He was shocked, how could he know his name? He's only really said 'hello' or 'excuse me' or simple phrases like that to you since you started working here two months ago. 

Once you came back, you handed him one towel to dry himself off and used the other to clean up the mess on the floor. 

Ludwig handed you back the towel when he was finished and watched you scurry away with the now dirty towels. Once you were gone, he turned to his brother whose smirk was bigger than ever as he true to contain his laughter. And soon as you disappeared behind the ‘Employees Only’ door did he burst and laughed like a maniac. A scowl was sent in his direction as Ludwig tied his black sweater around his waist and took his coffee up to the counter, leaving him to his peace.

He politely asked the man at the cash register for a to-go cup of black coffee. As he waited for the coffee, you noticed him at the counter and tapped his shoulder.

When Ludwig turn to you, you still had a faint look of guilt on your face. 

“I am truly sorry I did that. I haven’t spilled anything on anyone before,” You only briefly looked up at him before looking down and fiddled with the hem of your apron. 

“I forgive you. Mistakes happen, don’t put yourself down because it happened only once.” Ludwig stated matter of factly. 

He wasn't quite sure what else to say, as he's never really had this much exposure to you before and he was started to feel overwhelmed. But then he remembered something. 

“Excuse me,” He started, “how’d you know my name?” You looked up with a red face that looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

You gave off a nervous laugh that only added to your innocence, “W-well, a few weeks ago when your brother came here before you arrived, I asked him when he told me his name. I always see you here every Wednesday and Saturday, I guess my curiosity got the best of me.” You trailed off as you finished your explanation. 

“Can I have your name zince you know mine?” The words escaped his mouth before he could register what he was asking. He never really meant to ask, but there was no going back now. 

Your face instantly lit up like a firework, “Of course! I’m [Name], and it’s a pleasure to officially meet you!” You smiled up at me and held out your hand for him to sake, which he did. 

“Nice to meet you too,” A small smile tugged at his lips as he gripped your soft, slightly smaller hand. He couldn't help but find you so delicate like a flower. “I need to get home and change,” He stated as he let go of your hand.

You nodded sadly and put your hands in the pocket of your apron, “Of course. And again I’m sorry, but I’ll see you Saturday?” You asked hopefully.

It’s now or never. “How about Friday? I’m making Hendl, vould you like to join me?” Ludwig felt a slight heat rise to his face as he asked that simple question. It was a bit straightforward for him, but he would never have the confidence any other day.

Your face flushed a bright red again before you nodded with a smile, “I would love to! Hendl, that’s German correct?”

“Ja, is that alright?”

“That’s perfect!” You exclaimed before you clamped a hand over your mouth at your eagerness. 

Ludwig chuckled a little at the reaction, he guessed by your embarrassment that you noticed him as he noticed you when you first started working here.

“Good, here’s my number, call me Friday vhen you’re ready and I’ll pick you up.” He grabbed a napkin and jotted down his phone number.

You took it with a mysterious gleam in your eye, or was it just happiness?

“Thanks! I’ll call!”

“See you then [Name].”

“Right, see you then.” You giggled a little before you walked back to your tables to take more orders from the customers.

The blond smiled to himself as he walked out of the cafe. The wetness on his right leg didn’t even bother him anymore. You, [Name], were coming over for dinner in two days. The man he could say he fell in love with at first glance. He supposed he would have to start training his brother to act appropriately. 

Gilbert.

He turned around abruptly to see the said albino with a smug grin on his face as he casually stood out in front of the cafe. Once he stopped they both started walking to where he parked the car

“Told you,” Gil said as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Ludwig couldn’t control the blush that surfaced as he kept his gaze on the road. He was never going to let this down. Hopefully, you would look past it?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
